


Thoughts

by queenhomeslice



Series: Introduction to Zoology [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Professor Prompto Argentum, Student Reader, Vignette, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis and Prompto muse over the professor’s new “friend”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Introduction to Zoology [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592647
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.

You  _what_ ,” says Noctis as he sips his soft drink.

Prompto sighs and hangs his head, grabbing more fries from the communal basket on the sticky table. They’re at the Kenny Crow’s on the other side of town from the university—even though it’s break, Prompto doesn’t feel like seeing students right now. There’s less of a chance here.

Well that’s a lie. He could stand to see _one_ particular student. Even though they saw each other two days ago.

“I know. I’m the worst,” Prompto groans, shoving the greasy potatoes in his mouth.

Noctis shoots him a sly smile and raises an eyebrow. “And how old is this student again?”

Prompto almost chokes. He swallows his mouthful of fries quickly. “Uh,” he sputters, taking a long drink of water. “She’s...almost twenty...”

“Holy shit dude.  _Nineteen_?”

The professor cards his hands through this hair and sighs. “Trust me, no one feels more guilty than I do,” he groans. “She came on so strong, asked me for a date, fucked me in my own tent at Wiz’s...she’s so cute.” Prompto shrugs. “And it’s kinda hot how into me she is, y’know?”

“No, I’m happy for you dude. I get it,” says Noctis, picking at the last of his chicken tenders. “You two are both adults. There aren’t laws against that sort of thing in college.” He pauses. “Are there?”

“I don’t think so. Gods, I hope not,” says Prompto, adjusting his reading glasses.

“Can I meet her?”

Prompto jumps. “Dude, don’t embarrass me! We’re not...I don’t know what we are. We’ve gone on two dates.”

“And had sex just as much,” the prince teases. 

“It’s been a while,” whines the professor. “Years, before her. So sue me. A man has needs.”

“Fine. Picture, at least?”

Prompto nods and grabs his phone from the table, scrolling through until he finds a suitable photo and holds it out to Noctis.

Noct whistles long and low. “Damn. She is cute. Thick too.” He winks as he hands the phone back to his best friend. “Didn’t know you were the type.”

“Oh hush, you know I’ve dated fat guys before,” Prompto says. “She’s really soft. Good for cuddling.”

“I’ll bet. Damn. Now I’m jealous,” the prince pouts. “You know how much I love cuddling. And soft things.”

“Hey, find your own cute fat girl,” the professor laughs. “This one’s mine. At least...” he blushes and bites his lip. “I hope so. I mean. I hope this isn’t a little fling.” 

“I hope it works out,” says Noct affectionately.

“Yeah,” replies Prompto as he looks at his phone; then it dings, and he swipes the message on the screen, smiling. It’s _______________, and suddenly, Professor Argentum is hopeful for the future. 


End file.
